Warbler OneShots
by XXXNiffTresTradThadbastianXXX
Summary: A series of oneshots devised fro prompts from readers xxxx Please review to send one or PM xxx
1. Club Can't Handle Me

**Club Can't Handle Me**

**Heard this on the radio a week back, couldn't think of anything but it so I'm writing a Oneshot xxx Enjoy xxx**

Hunter wasn't sure why he'd agreed to Sebastian's stupid wager. But he did and now he was paying the price for it. He had to comply with three demands his roommate would make. Sadly, the more he thought the less confident he became, Sebastian was known for being unpredictable and spontaneous. The first demand he could live with. Accompanying Sebastian to Scandals was not really a bad thing, sure he'd have to drive home but he didn't really drink anyway.

"Jeez, lose the tie, Clarington" Sebastian said emerging from the bathroom. "We're going to a bar , not a meal with grandma, dress your fricken age." With a huff he pulled off the tie and switched his pants for jeans.

"Happy?"

"satisfied, let's go."

* * *

_Hunter laid on his bed, French textbook open as he studied for his French Mid-term. He watched as Sebastian strode to the desk where his laptop sat and flicked through his school email account._

_"Mid-term, French, in the morning."_

_"I know, if you turned up to class once in a while you would already know too."_

_"Why bother with class?"_

_"So you don't fail dumbass."_

_"Please, I aced French last year." He scoffed._

_"Yeah, according to Nick and Jeff you actually attended back then," Hunter muttered. "You're gonna fail."_

_"You willing to bet?" Hunter looked at him, sliding the glasses from his nose, placing them in his textbook._

_"What for? Not sex."_

_"No, you're a wuss. Demands."_

_"Demands?"_

_"Three. Plain and simple. Winner makes, other does."_

_"Three? Deal."_

_"Shake, I want your word Clarington. No backing out."_

_"Fine, state your terms."_

_"I bet that I will not only get higher marks on the test then you, but I will bet the best in the class."_

_"Done," they shook on it and so it was._

* * *

It didn't really surprise Hunter to see that Sebastian had invited some of the older Warblers to witness his suffering. In Hunter's opinion Sebastian had cheated. How was he supposed to know Sebastian had lived in France? Hunter drove to the club in silence. Sebastian was wearing one of his trademark smirks. Arriving they barely flashed their ID's before being waved in. Taking Hunter by the wrist Sebastian weaved through dancers to reach the bar, ordering a round of drinks, a light beer for Hunter so he could still drive later and a regular for himself. Hunter sipped his drink remembering when they got their results.

* * *

_The one day Sebastian turned up to their French class was to get his results. He took the empty seat beside Hunter who was keeping his face neutral. The scores were all close, as you'd expect from a private school, they were also in the range of the 90/100. Hunter smiled triumphantly as he read 98/100 and turned to his roommate who's results remained unopened. He pushed it towards Hunter to open them, a smirk forming as Hunter read them. Leaning over so Hunter felt his breath tickle his ear he whispered, "I win."_

* * *

"Hunter you OK?" Trent asked, drinking his own beer.

"I'm fine" he replied, his gaze trained on his roommate.

"He really likes you y'know?"

"He doesn't, he likes the challenge I present."

"Hunt, I'm serious."

"Thanks for trying Trent, but I kno-"

"You don't."

"Don't what?"

"You don't know him as well as you think you do."

"And you do?" Hunter broke his stare to look at Trent.

"Yes. Me and Sebastian grew up together. Minus his year in France and he tells me everything. I held him every time he cried, I was there through the Michael fiasco, through Kurt being a little bitch. Where you you think he was when you didn't get called to pick him up?" Hunter studied Trent's truthful expression.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Hunter thought of all the times his roommate vanished and came back looking like hell. He'd always assumed it was a hangover, but now things made more sense.

* * *

_Sebastian had left early the night before, Hunter expected a call about midnight or 1AM but it never came. He fell into an uneasy sleep and woke early Saturday. He paced their room about 11, considering calling to make sure he was OK. As he prepared to dial the door opened and Sebastian entered, looking less then terrible. "Where've you been?"_

_"Mind your own business Clarington."_

_"Damn it Seb, I waited for you to call, where were you."_

_"None of your business, drop it and forget. I feel like hell and I'm gonna sleep, so keep it down or fuck off!" Sebastian snapped._

_"Fine." Hunter snatched his jacket from the closet door and slammed the door closed, immediately feeling guilty as he leant against the wood._

* * *

Around an hour later Hunter was approached by a pretty inebriated Sebastian.

"Hunter!" He slurred, "com'n dance wib me."

"No thanks Seb."

"Huuuunnntttteeerrrr," he whined.

"Seb, you're drunk and I don't dance."

"You dances in ze Warbhers."

"That's different."

"Jeeezzzz Clarington, loosen up. _Live while you're young_!" Sebastian sang loudly.

"You just quoted One Direction. You're very drunk."

"You madez me sing the stoopid sing" he slurred, "Body shots, you need body shots," he said logically- well as logically as you can when you're drunk beyond belief.

"No." Hunter said firmly, squaring upto the taller boy.

"I'll do it Hunter. OK, I _demand_" he began placing extra emphasis on the word, "that you let me and any other guy who wants to do tequila shots off of you, with out complaining. Or pay a forfiet."

"What forfiet?"

"Decided by these guys," he said gesturing to the other Warblers present, "you don't have a choice, Hunter, so strip your shirt and lay back on the bar." Hunter glared at his roommate as his fingers undid his shirt buttons, sliding it from his muscular shoulders he received a whistle of approval from Sebastian so he threw the shirt in his face and hopped onto the bar. "You do five, you pass," Sebastian whispered, "the guys from school don't count but they'll go after me to help you adapt." Before Hunter could reply, Sebastian placed a wedge of lime in his mouth, juice droplets teasing his tastebuds. The salt tickled his chest and he fought a shudder from the cool liquid pooling in his navel. Sebastian leaned over his roommate, tongue darting between his slightly parted lips to lick at the salt, purposely flicking over Hunter's nipple he smirked as Hunter gripped at the bar so tightly his knuckles turned white as he stopped his hips bucking upwards. Hunter's breath hitched as Sebastian's tongue dipped to sup up the liquid his hand palming the bulge in Hunter's jeans. Using his teeth to pluck the lime from Hunter's lips, he squeezed if so the citris juice dripped through Hunter's parted lips.

The other Warblers followed Sebastian and Hunter calmed down a little. The first stranger, despite having a breath problem wasn't bad, he respected Hunter was nervous and had boundaries. The second and third were a couple of girls who soon left together. The fouth was a man Sebastian had been talking with earlier in the night. As he took the night he gripped Hunter painfully causing him to spit the lime and protest: "Whoa! Dude what the hell?" He yelled sitting.

"Just feeling the package Princess."

"Fuck off Brad," Sebastian stepped in. Turning to Hunter he smirked, "I win, boys, go choose a forfiet." Hunter glared at Sebastian, suspecting foul play. "Done so soon?" The taller boy asked.

"Yeah, Hunt, as forfeit you have to make out with Seb for five minutes, while you dance," Thad smirked and added, "as a couple."

"Thad, don't take this the wrong way- in fact, yeah, take it in a wrong way if you must, but just how drunk are you?"

"You never specified on rules. That's the forfeit. Go dance. Or, back down and Hunter get's to make five demands." Sebastian glared at the smallest boy in their group. "Come on _baby_." He said taking Hunter's hand. Hunter had watched the exchange and wasn't so happy either, but a bet was a bet. Maybe if guys saw him with Sebastian they'd leave him be? Sebastian dragged him onto the crowded dance floor. He knew the boys wanted the pair to give dating a try, it was bordering on an obsession, so while they were drinking and less-likely to remember he'd give them a show. Pulling Hunter into his arms he whispered:

"Dance with me." Taking Hunter's wrists he placed them over his shoulders, his resting on Hunter's hips as they swayed to the music. "Loosen up Hunt," he whispered.

"Can't we just get this over-with?"

"Nope, this is your punishment. I can drag this out for as long as I like," he murmured nibbling Hunter's earlobe, trailing his lips down Hunter's jaw, to his throat, a pulse point, just above where a Dalton uniform would cover. He kissed, sucked and nipped at the skin, Hunter moan involuntarily. "We have an audience," Sebastian said, eyes darting towards the guys and back to Hunter.

"Well let's give them something to look at," he said closing the gap between their lips, letting out a long, withheld, sigh. Their bodies stilled as Hunter bravely deepened the kiss, parting his lips and letting Sebastian take charge, both boys tightening their grip on the other. As they kissed, Hunter's time at Dalton flashed through his mind.

* * *

_His first day he'd walked into his dorm, finding it empty at night. He'd arrived late to avoid the crowds during the day, but he'd been expecting a roommate. Maybe he'd arrive in the morning Hunter dismissed. After unpacking he sat at his desk and flicked through his Ipad at photos of his friends from Colorado Springs Military Academy. Coming to the end he landed on a video file he'd not seen before. '_Hey Hunt, we miss you here, but go win Nationals buddy. See you at the holidays!'_ His old roommate spoke to the camera, his other friends crowded into the background. He missed them terribly, but he was here with a purpose. A purpose to win._

_Hunter's impressions of the Warblers were they had what it took, they just had a bad time with unlucky competition rivals. With a little training he could whip them into shape. He began by creating a work out routine to heighten stamina within the group._

_Hunter's roommate was an ass. Good-looking and charming, but an ass. He had already instructed Hunter he was his designated driver. He was calling at stupid times in the morning to be picked up from some gay-bay or not calling at all and just turning up in the morning hung over and looking rough. Sebastian Smythe was frustrating and his comments confused him, but Hunter powered through, winning Sectionals._

* * *

It took Hunter a while to realise, but Sebastian was flirting with him. It just hit him as they had kissed. Sebastian pulled back, breaking he kiss. Hunter let out a whine of protest. "Time's up. I need a drink." And so Sebastian walked away, leaving a confused Hunter on the dance floor.

It was late and Hunter wanted to go back to Dalton with what little of his dignity still remained.

"The night's young Hunter."

"If we stay we'll be caught."

"We can go to my place. It's empty."

"Seb, come on."

"On what?" He smirked.

"Sebastian, come home."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Sing."

"Ye- what?"

"My third and final demand. Sing a song. Tell me why we should leave." He purred leaning closer.

"Fine." Hunter growled, bracing his hands on Sebastian's shoulders to push him away. "Give me five minutes." Sebastian smirked. He had no intention what-so-ever of leaving after Hunter's performance. He watched as Hunter gathered the Warblers that had come with them and then spoke to Ryan behind the bar. The man nodded and went about clearing the dance floor. Hunter beckoned Sebastian over, so he was standing front and center, a triumphant smirk on his face.

(**Hunter**/_**Thad**_/All)

"You want a reason to leave, here it is."

**You know I know how  
To make 'em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin' you watchin' me, I go all out**

The club can't even handle me right now  
The club can't even handle me right now

As the next verse started Hunter and the boys broke into stunning gymnastic arrangements, jumping and leaping around, the work-out course he put them through defiantly paying off.

**I own the night, and I don't need no help  
Gotta be the feeling that Scarface felt  
Stuntin', go wild can't handle this player  
Life of the club, arrogant like, yeah**

**Top like money, so the girls just melt  
Want too many, all know me like Twelve  
Look like cash and they all just stare  
Bottles, models, standin' on chairs**

**Fall out 'cause that's the business  
All out, it's so ridiculous  
Zone out so much attention  
Scream out, "I'm in the building"**

Thad cut in with a grin, slide-stepping in front of Hunter, moving his body with the music as he and Hunter 'flirted', much to the jealous dislike of Sebastian.

_**They watchin', I know this  
I'm rockin', I'm rolling  
I'm holding, I know it  
You know it**_

You know I know how  
To make 'em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin' you watchin' me, I go all out

The club can't even handle me right now  
The club can't even handle me right now

**Still feelin' myself, I'm like outta control  
Can't stop now, more shots, let's go  
Ten more rounds, can I get a K.O.?  
Paparazzi trying to make me pose**

**Came to party 'til I came no more  
Celebrate 'cause that's all I know  
Tip the groupies takin' off their clothes  
Grand finale like Superbowl**

**Go hard, run the show  
That's right, while I've got money to blow  
More lights, more ice when I walk in the door  
No hype, do it big all over the globe**

Hunter and Thad ground against each other purposely, Hunter's eyes locked on Thad, knowing this was driving Sebastian crazy, but he'd chosen Thad because Sebastian would _never _hurt the smaller boy.

_**I said it, go tell it  
Confetti, who ready?  
I'm ready, you ready  
Let's get it**_

You know I know how  
To make 'em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin' you watchin' me, I go all out

**The club can't even handle me right now  
(Put your hands up)  
**_**(Put your hands up)  
**_(Put your hands up)

**The club can't even handle me right now  
(Put your hands up)  
**_**(Put your hands up)  
**_(Put your hands up)

**You got me watchin' now, got my attention now  
Got everybody in the club wanting to know now  
I am a ladies man, come be my lady and  
We can ball, so, ah**

_**Bring ya body here, let me switch up your atmosphere  
Take you up out of the club and up in my new limo  
Fly you all around the world  
What you want baby girl, are you ready to go now?**_

**You know I know how  
To make 'em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin' you watchin' me, I go all out**

**The club can't even handle me right now  
(Put your hands up)  
**_**(Put your hands up)  
**_(Put your hands up)

**The club can't even handle me right now  
**_**(Put your hands up)  
**_**(Let's celebrate now)  
**(Put your hands up)  
**(You know who shut it down)**

After the song Hunter stood in front of Sebastian, both breathing heavily for different reasons. "Let's go." Hunter said dryly turning, Sebastian snatched his wrist and spun him around pressing his lips firmly against his. "About freakin' time Seb."

"Shut it Clarington"

"Forceful, my favourite." Hunter grinned biting on Sebastian's bottom lip. "Now take me home and do what we both know you've been dying to do since you laid eyes on me."

"I'm gonna do better then that. Think the desk and a 90 degree bend in your bod-" He was cut off By Hunter taking his wrist and pulling him towards the door muttering about knowing he'd keep 'that' promise.

**Hi readers, hope you like this oneshot. I'm taking prompts for anything you want to see, to do with the Warblers. xxx**


	2. Crystal Clear Coach

Lucky Shot

_"Oh, say! can you see by the dawn's early light  
What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming;  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?  
And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there:  
Oh, say! does that star-spangled banner yet wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?"_

The stands of the Dalton Academy gym burst into applause as nominated Warbler Nick Duval sang their National Anthem. Both Basket Ball teams clapped as they moved for the huddle. Jeff Sterling blinked back tears as his teammate Sebastian Smythe clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry Jeff, everything will be fine." He said softly as they joined the huddle.

"Thanks Seb." He smiled, greatful for Sebastian's support through his break-up.

A week before this game, the final of the season and Dalton were playing the McKinley Titans in the State Championship.

* * *

_Jeff returned to his and Nick's room after Basket Ball practice to hear soft sobs from behind the bathroom door. "Nicky? You OK?"_

_"Go away Jeff," Nick sobbed._

_"Not a chance Nick, come out here, what's wrong?"_

_"Please Jeff, just leave me alone." Jeff refused and got the door open taking his boyfriend into his arms letting Nick cry and sob through his futile attempts to fight off Jeff. In the end he gave in and slept in Jeff's warm embrace._

_The next morning Nick avoided Jeff all day before texting him to meet him at the Lima Bean after Basket Ball practice. Nick sat in the Lima Bean in his jeans and a polo-shirt waiting for Jeff. He sipped his coffee and checked his phone, there was a text from a number he didn't want to see. __**'Do it, I'm watching.'**__ He shuddered and pushed it into his pocket as Jeff walked through the door, making what he was about to do really difficult. Jeff was wearing yellow skinny-jeans with a black Paramore T-shirt from the gig they went to see together, with red converse. The jeans were Nick's favourite when he wore them because his ass looked great and he looked ever freakin' taller if that was possible._

_Jeff waited in line for his coffee smiling over as he spotted Nick in the crowded coffee shop. Nick winced he should've done this somewhere quieter. In public was bad enough. In a crowded place was worse. Jeff took a seat and Nick's hand over the table. Nick slowly pulled it back and looked down. "Jeff, we need to talk."_

_"About what Nicky?"_

_"Ab- About us." Nick did his best to keep his voice level._

_"What about us? Nicky you're scaring me."_

_"I think we should stop seeing each other." Nick said quietly._

_"What?" Jeff looked at Nick, searching for this being one of his pranks. His face was serious and guilty. "Nicky, why?"_

_"I just don't want to date you anymore." Nick refused to look him in the eye._

_"No, Nicky that's not true, you love me, you said so."_

_"I lied. I don't love you Jeff, I- I'm straight."_

* * *

Things went down hill from there and Jeff ran from the Lima Bean crying and sat in the alley until he saw Nick's car leave. Jeff called Sebastian who said he'd meet him at Dalton and true to his word he took Jeff into his arms as he climbed out of his Dalton Blue Old Mustang. "I already collected your stuff, I got the spare sheets for my empty bed."

"Thank you," Jeff said into Sebastian's shoulder.

"Come on," Sebastian pulled Jeff along with him to their room. Jeff collasped onto his bed and faced the wall silently crying. When he finally drifted off he dreamed of Nick. When he woke crying Sebastian held him in his arms while he slept, drifting off himself. Since it turned out Kurt had been a spy and purposely blew a not for the Warblers so they lost there was no more competition for the Warblers, something Sebastian had warned them about in advance, they only met to keep them in practice twice a week, meaning Jeff could avoid Nick more than usual.

Nick tried to approach him and wanted to stay friends but whenever he got too close Sebastian stepped between them, warning him off. Nobody knew why Nick had done this to Jeff but they were all pissed. Jeff told them to leave Nick alone, he didn't want anything to change between their friends.

Jeff enjoyed living with Sebastian, they could talk about things without losing their thoughts in long lingering stares and they could have fun and there was no awkwardness.

Game day arrived and the two boys were up early and out for a jog, another plus about living with Sebastian, he didn't constantly worry about waking Nick in the morning. They ran the trail and showered and dressed for the day. The whole school was excited and people came up to the boys all day to wish them luck. Jeff was so in the swing of things he didn't notice Nick's lingering look of guilt. Before the game while other boys wore their normal clothes and school scarves and hats Nick wore his uniform.

"And now singing the National Anthem, Nicolas Duval."

"I didn't know he was doing this."

"Me either," Sebastian whispered in reply to Jeff as Nick began to sing.

_"Oh, say! can you see by the dawn's early light  
What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming;  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?  
And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there:  
Oh, say! does that star-spangled banner yet wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?"_

The stands of the Dalton Academy gym burst into applause as nominated Warbler Nick Duval sang their National Anthem. Both Basket Ball teams clapped as they moved for the huddle. Jeff Sterling blinked back tears as his teammate Sebastian Smythe clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry Jeff, everything will be fine." He said softly as they joined the huddle.

"Thanks Seb." He smiled, greatful for Sebastian's support through his break-up.

By half-time Dalton's team the Golden Eagles were evenly matched against the Titans. At half time Nick and Wes who knew and understood his friend's reasonings ran into Kurt.

"Wes, Nick," he said curtly.

"Kurt." They replied.

"What's wrong with you Nick, you look like the worlds ending?" Kurt asked glaring.

"Leave him alone Kurt, he's had a rough week."

"Aww, daddy find out you're gay? What'd he do, cut you off?"

"No," Nick said quietly.

"Then wh- Oh! Oh this is precious, he made you break up with Sterling didn't he? Or did Sterling dump you, finally realise how much of a loser you ar-" Kurt was on the floor with Wes shaking his fist looking down at him.

"That was for Nick, Jeff, Blaine and the boys you let down. Stay away from my boys Hummel." Nick was stunned to silence as Kurt got to his feet and walked away his head in the air and his hips attempting to be seductive. Nick and Wes joined the others they had been sitting with.

"Nick, what is it?" Thad asked as Wes excused himself.

"Wes just punched Kurt."

"Wes? No, Wes wouldn't do that," David said his arm around Blaine.

"Wes punched Kurt."

"Nick, are you feeling OK?"

"Guys I'm serious _Wes _punched _Kurt_."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Wes asked joining them.

"Nick says you punched Kurt, but he's OK, he doesn't have a fever."

"Well, I did punch Kurt." Seven pairs of eyes whipped to stare at Wes in shock. "What?"

"But you're Wes!?" Blaine asked.

"And your ex is a little bitch." Wes responded as the whistle was blown for the game to reconvene, Wes' eyes narrowing slightly.

There was a minute left in play and Jeff and Sebastian were on fire today. The pair were unstoppable! Sebastian knew that Jeff wasn't even playing at best, his eyes and mind continued to wander to the brunette on the sidelines. The Eagles were down 77-76. There was one minute left to play and they were on defense.

Finn, the big guy and Kurt's step-brother passed in to Puck, the guy with the mohawk who charged passing to Mike who shot... Which was blocked by Sebastian! He passed to Jeff and the pair worked it around the Titans, as Jeff got passed Mike his eyes found Nick and he made a decision. Jeff dribbled it over to the sidelines, right in front of Nick.

"Nick, I love you and I know you love me too, that is why I will not shoot until you take me back."

"Jeff what are you doing?" Nick asked, embarrassed and shocked.

"Telling you I want you back. Take me back Nicky. You're the three to my six! I love you!"

"Jeff pass the ball!" His team mates called from the bench and the court. Sebastian knew they needed to talk, he'd said so himself, but this wasn't what he had in mind.

"Sterling! Get on with it!" The coach yelled furious.

"Nick, please, I love you, why did you dump me?"

"Jeff it'-"

"Was it your dad? I know about that Nick, just know, you're always welcome at my place, my parents love you and if your dad can't look past who you are? Screw him!"

"Jeff I-"

"Please. Three."

"Come here six!" Jeff blindly tossed the ball behind him.

10

Moving in he pulled Nick by the back of the neck, crashing their lips together.

9

Nick held his body close to Jeff's, feeling the taller boy's arms around his waist.

8

Jeff tilted his head opening his mouth allowing Nick's tongue to sweep over his own, moaning as it did.

7

The ball flew through the air as the crowd screamed.

6

Nick and Jeff continued kissing.

5

Near the basket Mike leapt to try and block the shot, missing narrowly.

4

It hit the glass.

3

The ball bounced around the ring.

2

It...

1

Fell into the ring as the buzzer rang!

The crowd erupted around Nick and Jeff who were still kissing deeply. Jeff pulled back smiling down at Nick before kissing his lips again. Suddenly the couple were tackled by Jeff's teammates and their friends, cheering.

"Sterling!" Coach said parting the celebrations.

"Yes Coach," Jeff said looking guilty.

"You did good kid."

"Thanks Coach."

"You ever pull a move like that again on my court, I'll bench you for the whole season, understood?" He smiled.

"Crystal clear Coach." Jeff smiled back.

* * *

A week later Jeff had moved back into his and Nick's dorm and he returned from his morning jog to hear yelling through the door.

_"I said I wasn't going to stand for this behavior Nicolas!"_

Nick's father.

As he entered the room the man turned to glare at him.

"You! You turned my boy into a fag!"

"Jeff did no such thing!"

"Stay out of this son."

"No dad!" Nick screamed as his father held Jeff against the door by his throat, the younger boy struggling. "Dad let him go! Dad!" Suddenly Nick's father was on the floor while Nick knelt over his boyfriend, pulling him into his arms.

"You are no son of mine," his dad seethed as he got to his feet, rubbed his jaw and left the room, slamming the door.

"Oh god Jeffy," he sighed holding the blonde to him.

"Thank you Nicky."

"Shh, it's OK, let me get you a drink, he's had me in that grip before."

"Thank you. Nicky I know we were meant to go out tonight, but could we just stay in and cuddle?"

"Jeff, there's nothing I'd want more." They kissed and smiled, leaning their foreheads together.

"Love you three."

"Love you six."


	3. Jealous Jeff

Jealous Jeff

"Jeffy, come on...please?" Nick whined. "Can you please let me go? I'm sorry, I won't do it again." He said, his hands pinned above his head as he struggled to get out from under his blonde boyfriend, blushing a bit at the situation.

"No can do Nicky," the blonde said in a voice that made Nick shudder, "Sebastian needs to know you are mine," he lowered his lips to the brunette's neck. Nick whimpered, tilting his head back to give Jeff better access to his neck. He tugged lightly on his hands. Jeff kept his grip on Nick's hands but lowered them to a more comfortable position pressing his hips into the shorter boy. Nick moaned and bucked his hips, trying to kiss Jeff. "Ah, not tonight baby, I'm in charge tonight," Jeff smirked moving just far enough away to tease Nick with a distance he couldn't reach. Jeff attacked Nick's neck again, nipping on sensitive spots knowing where to leave visible above uniform marks.

Nick moaned and wriggled, "Please don't tease Jeff.." He whimpered and closed his eyes. Jeff smirked against Nick's skin, his hands moving to remove Nick's tie and unbutton his shirt. Nick tugged at Jeff's shirt and blazer. Jeff shrugged out of his top layers of clothing and turned, pushing Nick onto the beds they had pushed together by the far wall of their dorm. Nick gasped and pulled Jeff down for a kiss. He nipped and licked the blonde's bottom lip. Jeff lifted himself, his body above Nick's as he deepened the kiss. Nick moaned into the kiss, trailing his hands down Jeff's back. Jeff felt Nick's hands run over his abs to his fly, the zipper went and Jeff manovered out of his slacks, staying in his boxers he pressed his erection into Nick's pelvis, moaning as their cocks met through the thin fabric.

Nick shuddered and bucked his hips into Jeff's, head tilting back as he moaned. Jeff ground down again earning a groan from his boyfriend, straddling Nick's thighs he opened Nick's fly and pulled off his trousers and boxers to see Nick's hard cock before his eyes. Nick winced as the cold air hit his bare skin, he raised himself up onto his elbows to watch the blonde. Licking his lips Jeff took his boyfriend into his mouth, earning a gasp of surprise from the brunette as he sucked, bobbed and swirled his tongue around the shaft. Nick moaned, bucking up into the blonde's lips. Jeff began to hum around Nick's cock, Nick writhed as Jeff took him deep in the back of his throat, cursing loudly. Nick tangled his hands into Jeff's hair, "J-Jeffy, not gonna last..."

As he felt Nick was about to cum he pulled off with a loud obscene 'pop' "I want you to cum with me in your ass Nicky," He whispered seductively.

Nick whimpered, pulling him up for a kiss, "Hurry up then.." Smirking Jeff dipped his hand into the pillow and pulled out the condoms and lube they kept just in case and lathered his fingers. Nick didn't notice, he was too busy pressing kisses and bites to Jeff's neck.

Jeff took his hand and pulled him to his feet, taking him to the desk he whispered "hold on tight and bend over." He kissed the brunettes shoulder and circled his slick finger around the tight unused hole.

Nick looked back at him, eyes wide and lust blown as he rested on the desk. Suddenly Jeff pressed his index finger into the first knuckle then pulled swiftly out again. Nick whined at the loss, "Jeff!"

"I told you Nicky," he chuckled "I'm in charge," he nipped at his shoulder again and pushed his finger all the way in.

Nick moaned, head falling onto his forearms. Jeff chuckled again pumping his finger in and out of Nick, switching angles until Nick cried out as Jeff's long lean fingers brushed Nick's prostate. Nick whimpered, "Jeff, more..." He pushed back on the blonde's fingers whining. Pulling out out Jeff eased a second finger inside or Nick, scissoring and stretching until Nick was begging for more then his fingers. "Jeffy, need you now baby, not gonna last," Nick panted, one hand behind him, scratching at Jeff's hips.

"OK Nicky, You're ready," Jeff chuckled, pulling out Nick whined at the loss as Jeff rolled the condom around his thick long cock and lined himself with Nick's entrance.

Gripping Nick's hips Jeff pushed fully inside in one swift thrust, pausing to let Nick adjust to his length. Nick moaned, head thumping against the desk before he pushed back onto Jeff. Feeling Nick push back Jeff began a steady rhythm thrusting in and out of his boyfriend. Nick moaned in time with each trust, "More Jeffy..." Jeff smiled and sped up his thrusts, changing angles and pounding repeatedly into Nick's prostate. Nick groaned, pushing his hips back, one hand moving down to his pump his own member. Jeff moved Nick's hand away and replaced it with his own pumping in time with his thrusts. Nick moaned loudly, "C-close.."

"Me-e-e too baby..." Nick nearly shouted the blonde's name as he came all over his hand. Feeling Nick's tight hole clench around him Jeff came into the condom deep inside his boyfriend. Nick lay on the desk, panting heavily. Jeff lay on his boyfriend's back, caught his breath and pulled out, disposed of the condom and pulled Nick to the bed, onto his chest after cleaning him up. Nick snuggled into him, "We should shower soon..." He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck.

"Mmm, you should bottom more often," Jeff chuckled

"Maybe I should pretend to flirt with Seb more often, if I get that as a response." Nick smirked.

"So, you were just playing? Don't do that to me Nicky," he said and Nick chuckled.

Nick raised an eyebrow, "I got sex out of it. I'll do it often."

Jeff laughed and kissed his boyfriend, Nick kissed back, hands moving to tangle in his hair. "I love you Nicky."

"I love you too Jeffy."

Later on Nick and Jeff braved the Library to check out a book where Sebastian saw Nick. "What got into you Duval?"

"That would be me," Jeff said smirking as Sebastian stared surprised to hear that from Jeff of all people.

Nick grinned, lacing his and Jeff's hands together, "I told you I wasn't serious Seb." Sebastian watched confused as Nick and Jeff walked back to their dorms, books in hand.

Nick grinned up at him, "Did you see his face?"

"Oh yes I did, it felt good." Jeff grinned back.

Nick blushed and smirked, "So..."

"Mmhmm," Jeff said nuzzling Nick's hair. Nick smiled shoving them into their dorm. "Why do I have a good feeling about this?" Jeff laughed as he landed on the bed, Nick straddling his hips.

Nick grinned, "Because it always ends up good." He bit down on Jeff's throat leaving marks as he pulled his shirt off.

**Hi readers, hoped you enjoyed this one :)**

**It couldn't be possible without Riley, who engaged in a Niff roleplay on Omegle, Thank you, I couldnt have done it without you, Olivia xxx**


	4. Pour Some Sugar

Pour Some Sugar

Sebastian was getting desperate.

Since he had arrived at Dalton he'd met a guy. Not just any guy. A guy he may be developing feelings for. But Sebastian was adamant he didn't do feelings. Feelings just were not part of him, Sebastian Andrew Smythe, did _not _have feelings. Sebastian Andrew Smythe did One Night Stands, he did Hook-ups, he did anything but sex for money, that was the line. But this guy? He was having none of it.

It started when Sebastian auditioned for the Warblers. His roommate, Trent Nixon had _insisted _*_cough__**forced**__cough_* he come an audition after he'd been caught singing in the shower. That's when he laid eyes on him. He'd met Wes and David before, Wes because he was constantly with Trent, his boyfriend and David through his History class. But the smaller guy. Thad Harwood. This guy was the one refusing to leave Sebastian's thoughts. So he'd done what any normal, decent guy would have done. Asked the guy out.

_Sebastian hung around after the Warblers had been dismissed, pacing nervously, toying with his hands and tie. Wes and Trent walked past him, David sat texting, presumably Blaine before pulling out a book. Thad stood by the table, packing his sheet music away before making for the door where Sebastian caught his elbow. "Hi."_

_"Oh, hi, Sebastian, right?"_

_"That's me," Sebastian chuckled, "can we talk?"_

_"I guess, but I'm running late."_

_"I can walk and talk. After you. So, I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee sometime?"_

_"As a, date?" Thad asked._

_"Well-"_

_"I'm sorry Sebastian, I'm sorta seeing someo-"_

_"Thad!"_

_"Kurt!" Thad called back over the school field they were walking on to his boyfriend, was climbing out of his Navigator. "I gotta go, sorry Sebastian." Sebastian watched as Thad jogged over the field to be pulled into a fierce but seemingly reluctant kiss. According to Trent, Thad had never been one for PDA but he knew it wasn't his business unless it involved him._

_"Why didn't you tell me Thad was seeing someone?" Sebastian demand from Trent entering their room, but his outburst went unnoticed by the pair of boys that seemed to have abandoned their Geography homework in favour of a Biology lesson. "Trent!" He banged his fist against the desk. The two boys sprang apart red faced._

_"Seb? How long have you been here?"_

_"Long enough to know you two have evolved beyond the need of oxygen." Wes bit his lip in an attempt to fight off his laughter while Trent just blushed harder._

_"What do you mean seeing someone?" Wes asked concerned. As Thad's adoptive brother they were close and told each other everything._

_"As in dating, courting, whatever you wanna call it."_

_"Thad never said he was seeing someone," Trent said confused. "Who is it?"_

_"I don't know him, he doesn't go to Dalton, but his name is Kurt-"_

_"Did you say Kurt? As in tall, light brown hair, effeminate and drives a Navigator?" Wes asked worriedly._

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"That bastard, did he say where he was going?"_

_"N-" Wes rushed past him so fast he barely registered it until Trent was pulling him by the arm after the Asian. In the car Wes had explained what happened before he'd dated Trent. _

_"I turned him down when he asked me out while he was dating another guy, some kind of Open Relationship, I neither wanted that or him so he was pissed. So he said sorry then asked me if I wanted coffee, his treat by apology, he wouldn't take no for an answer. So I gave in and some of the guys came with me, not Thad, this was my Freshman Year, Thad or Trent weren't at Dalton, some of my friends came with and we all ordered the same Kurt didn't remember which drink he'd put it in. It was Alvaro's. If it wasn't for his allergy he'd have been OK."_

_"Allergy to what?"_

_"Roofies. Thad has the same allergy."_

_"Step on it!"_

They had been lucky to reach him when they did, even more lucky Wes kept his medicine shot in the car as a spare, just in case. Thad had cried in his brother's arms through the night. He'd met Kurt on a chatroom for gay teens and thought he seemed decent. When they first started meeting up Kurt insisted Thad tell no one. Being young and eager Thad agreed. Kurt soon got more... physical before borderline abusive. They had gone to the Lima Bean. They had been in Kurt's car, well, climbing in when Kurt was grabbed by the shirt, and punched in the face. Thad was out cold and barely breathing when Wes gave him the shot. He had been lucky and after his lecture about the dangers of secrets from Wes he was forgiven and taken into Wes' arms. Wes never let go, not until Thad pulled away.

A week after the accident Sebastian approached the smaller boy as a friend and things had been going well for the last two months but now he wanted to move out of the friend zone. Little did he know, as did Thad.

Since his friendship with Sebastian began, Thad had begun to see him in a different light. But after his last experience, was it worth the risk, sure he trusted Sebastian, but he had also trusted Kurt...

Sebastian cursed bursting into his room, frustrated and dropping on his back on the bed.

"What's up?" Wes asked from where he and Trent were actually studying, for once.

"Your brother. I think I'm in love with him." He said, screwing his eyes closed, like the words were torturous to say.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Wes, not the time. What do I do?"

"Well, if I know Thad and I do, he can get very jealous, I've seen him look at you, he likes you, we just need to remind him of that fact. I have the perfect idea."

"YEAH! Well I never want to see you again!" The Warblers looked up from their meeting, Wes and Trent were late, that was Trent's voice.

"Aww, what's up Trent? Can't handle some harmless flirting that was completely ONE-SIDED?!"

"How was it one-sided Wes? You practically had her in your lap!"

"Oh fuck off Nixon!" They burst through the doors and took their respective seats. "Terribly sorry everyone I was off with one of my many whores!" He said aimed at Trent who looked hurt and angry.

After the meeting Sebastian and Wes talked, Wes flirting with Seb. Seb flirting back. By the end of the week the Warblers were divided between Wes and Seb and Trent. Thad supported Wes, it was his brother. He was disappointed about his brother's new relationship with Sebastian but hid it well.

"Stage one complete," Wes winked when the two went for coffee, Wes was texting Trent in secret, apologizing after every argument. "Now stage two."

Thad was heading an hour early to the Warbler Council meeting. He wanted to work on some sheet music before it started, a new arrangement he was working on that based around Nick's talent. When he arrived he was frozen to shock and just plain wanted to die at the sight before him. Wes had Sebastian against the wall, kissing deeply. His shocked 'squeak' startled them so they separated.

"Hey Thad."

"Oh, Thad, the meeting isn't for another hour-"

"I was gonna work on something bu-"

"No, it's OK, we'll leave, see you later."

Thad didn't get any work done, he was too angry and upset. The two boys arrived at Sebastian and Trent's room hand in hand and went it. "Well?"

"Like a charm, Trent, I can see why you keep him around, he's good," Sebastian said pushing Wes' shoulder.

"Oh there's more reasons then that," Wes winked and Trent blushed a little as Wes pulled him in for a kiss. "Now, stage three, the kill, or a song as we say."

"But what song?"

"I think I know."

At the end of the next Warbler meeting Wes announce he and Sebastian had been working on something a little different. Placing the tape in the player Wes and Sebastian stood waiting for it to start.

(**Wes**/_**Sebastian/**__Both_)

**Step inside, walk this way  
You and me babe, Hey, hey!**

_**Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah**_

_Hey!  
_**C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up**

_**Pour some sugar on me  
**_**Ooh, in the name of love  
**_**Pour some sugar on me  
**_**C'mon, fire me up  
**_**Pour your sugar on me  
**_**Oh, I can't get enough**

_**I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah**_

**Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up**

_**You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
**_**Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah  
Give a little more**

_Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

_**Pour some sugar on me  
**_**Ooh, in the name of love  
**_**Pour some sugar on me  
**_**C'mon, fire me up  
**_**Pour your sugar on me  
**_**Oh, I can't get enough**

_**I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah**_

**You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
'cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet  
From my head, my head, to my feet**

_**Do you take sugar? one lump or two?**_

_Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough  
_**Pour some sugar on me  
**_**Oh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
**_**Get it, come get it  
Pour your sugar on me  
Ooh  
**_**Pour some sugar on me  
**__Yeah! __**Sugar me!**_

Through the song the boys had danced more then suggestively and with a lot more touching then acceptable for public. As the pair began to close the distance between their lips Thad stepped forward.

"Hey," it took them a minute to realise he was talking to Wes and not Sebastian. "Keep your extremely talented but rebound hands off my man!"

"So he's your man now?" Wes said sizing up to Thad, Wes may have only been a little taller but his authority made him seem like a giant.

"Yes!" Pushing Wes aside he pulled Sebastian by the tie to his lips, fiercely. Chuckling Wes walked over and sat on the back of the couch beside Trent. When the pair pulled apart Sebastian had a million dollar grin on his face and Wes spoke up.

"Told you it would work," he said as Trent pulled his boyfriend to his side.

"What?" Thad asked. "You neve- but you-"

"Acting darling," Sebastian whispered to Thad. "Oh Trent, you can keep Wes, he may kiss amazing but Thad? Whole other level there."

"Well your opinion Seb, but I have this and I'm never giving him up."

Later on as they talked, Thad curled at Sebastian's side asleep, Nick spoke up. "Maybe we should've seen that song coming, I mean it is Seb."

"Actually," Wes, Sebastian and Trent grinned. "It was Wes' idea."

"No way."

"I don't believe you."

"Get outta here!" The boys chorused.

"Wow, they know so little about their older brother." Wes said looking mock hurt.

"But you're We-"

"We know!" The three chorused and laughed.


	5. Sex-Ed

Sex-Ed

When Wes walked into Warbler practice on Wednesday afternoon he found only the Sophomores, Thad, Sebastian, Trent, David, Hunter, Nick, Jeff, Blaine and Kurt who was -like Wes- a Junior. They were talking in hushed tones, when Kurt stood up. "No, no, no, lalalala, I am not listening to this," he said sticking his fingers in his ears and running past Wes, who grabbed him by the collar and forced him to remain seated.

"Um, are you guys talking about sex or something, because I've never seen him run so fast?" Wes asked sitting beside Thad, his adopted brother.

"We were just asking him some things we didn't get from our lesson. We're doing Sex-Ed, but the teacher's a sub and not very clear on the subject." Thad said leaning into his brother who put an arm around him.

"Then why ask him, why not me?"

"I was going to, but then Kurt was here and Blaine said he would know, being in the year above." Jeff said.

"You could've asked me," Sebastian said from where he sat on the other side of Thad, "unlike _some _I know what I'm doing."

"No, you know Sex, not Sex-Ed."

"I know how to fit and wear a condom."

"Can't be that hard for you Seb," Wes smirked and the others giggled. Sebastian looked offended.

"Not cool Wes."

"OK, sorry Sebastian, but seriously, you guys need to be honest, did you understand anything at all?" The boys looked down and shook their heads. "OK, you have your books? Open them up, I just need to call some help with this one." The boys, including a forced Kurt, opened their books and Wes called his and Thad's sister, who agreed to bring her friends and their cousin, who also were having trouble understanding Sex-Ed. The girls entered Dalton and Wes' sister brought them to where they needed to be. The boys looked up to see six girls and a guy enter their choir room. "Hey guys, that was fast," Wes told his sister who hugged him and Thad.

"What can I say, our cousin is a good driver," Santana gestured to Mike.

"OK guys, take a seat, here's some spare Dalton books you can keep, they're better then anything you'll get at McKinley. Start, Chapter 1:" Wes looked at them, winked and began to sing.

(**Wes**/_Other_/All/_**Boys**_/**Girls**)

**The parts of a flower are so constructed that very, very often the wind will cause pollination.  
If not, then a bee or any other nectar gathering creature can create the same situation.  
Yes, anything that gets the pollen to the pistils, write it on the list.  
I'll try to make it crystal-clear:  
The flower's insatiable passion turns its life into a circus of debauchery! **

"With me so far?" They nodded.

**Now you see just how the stamen gets its lusty dust onto the stigma.  
And why this frenzied chlorophylls orgy starts in spring is no enigma!  
We call this quest for satisfaction a what, class?  
**_Girls: _A photo-periodic reaction!  
**Oh, that's good, that's very good.  
**_Blaine: Hey, I'm lost where are we?  
Sunshine:Chapter 2,  
Hunter: page 5..._

_**Reproduction**_, **reproduction!  
**_Brittany: Put your pollen tube to work.  
__**Reproduction**_, **reproduction!  
**_Santana:Make my stamen go berserk._ She sang standing on the table, rolling her hips seductively, until Brittany pulled her into her lap._  
_Reproduction!  
_Thad: I don't think they even know what a pistil is!  
Sebastian: I got your pistil right here..._ The boy winked at Thad  
**Sebastian** Wes said warningly._**  
**__Nick and Jeff:Where does the pollen go?_

**Next chapter, In an abstract way, the same thing applies  
To the reproductive organs of the more complex life forms.  
But we are now dealing with sexual response.  
Are there any questions before we begin reading?**

_David: Is it possible the female member of some sex on a couch  
Could like get this guy all hot and she never even knew it?  
_**Negative **Wes rolled his eyes  
_Hunter:When a warm-blooded mammal in a tight little sweater  
Starts pullin' that stuff, is she sayin' that she wants to do it?_ Hunter said kissing Quinn and Rachel on the cheek to which they rolled their eyes and laughed._  
Nick: Can't prove it by me, cause they change their tune  
When you got 'em in the back seat.  
Jeff: With his heart beatin' fast!_ He sang, sticking his head between Rachel and Tina  
_Rachel and Tina: They make it sound like a track meet, gross!  
__**Yeah, then all they can do is say "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"**_ The boys impersonated girls as Mike hugged Tina and Quinn Rachel.

_**Reproduction**_, **reproduction!  
Baby, give it to me now.** The girls used deep voices to impersonate the boys.**  
**_**Reproduction**_, **reproduction!  
**_**Is that all you think about?**_ The boys impersonated the girls again._**  
**_Reproduction!  
_**Come on baby show me that you really love me so!  
**__Kurt: Ohhh, I think I'm gonna throw up!  
Nick and Jeff: Where does the pollen go?_

**The human is the only being capable of consciously controlling its number of offspring.  
Any comments on this?  
**_Jeff: Mr. Wes, is it true that guys like you, you know, mature and all,  
Carry some protection with them for sexual occasions?_ Wes rolled his eyes and called to Nick, "Nick, catch," he pushed Jeff into his boyfriend and both of them smirked and grinned with a wink at Wes._  
Mike: What's the big deal? Can't a girl just do that thing in a book  
Where she adds up the days of her, uh, what do you call it, mentalstration?  
Quinn: Oh, that's really neat! Yeah, and what will the guy say when the numbers don't add up right, huh?  
_**Yeah, yeah, yeah!**

Wes grinned they were getting it so he joined in with the dancing as Kurt slipped out, Wes sighed, he was a lost cause on this subject matter.

_**Reproduction**_, **reproduction!  
**_Quinn: Hope he's proud of what he's done._ She said leaning into Trent a cardigan up her shirt._  
__**Reproduction**_, **reproduction!  
**_Trent: He was only pokin' fun. _He said spinning Quinn depositing her into Rachel's arms on the couch, where they kissed.  
Reproduction!  
_Sebastian: See what happens when a boy and girl  
Don't know how to play it safe?_ He smirked collecting the Warbler pet Rabbit from it's cage, the rabbit was to replace Pavarotti's line until they could get more canary's.

_**Reproduction**_, **reproduction!  
**_**Reproduction**_, **reproduction!  
**_**Reproduction**_, **reproduction!  
Reproduction!  
**_Nick and Jeff: Where does the pollen go?_ Wes grinned and turned only to find himself face to face with Dean Carmichael.

"Umm, D-D-Dean Carmichael, I-I-I can explain everything," he stammered.

"Well, go on." The man said.

"Well I came for a Warbler meeting and they told me they didn't understand their Sex-Ed because the sub they had wasn't very clear on it so I said I'd explain, and my sister brought her friends because they were having trouble too sir."

Carmichael considered what he had been told before nodding, agreeing the answer was sufficient. "Carry on, I'll be speaking to the teacher, although it would be a great help if you could replay that number in an assembly then take questions?"

"Yes sir, of course, right guys?" Everyone agreed.

"And for future reference, you could have told me you were rehearsing for a school play." He told Wes, "I'd have believed either," he patted his shoulder and left, the other burst into laughter and Wes dropped over the arm onto a sofa, head on Trent's lap.

"So not funny guys," he moaned.

"Correction," Santana said.

"Hilarious," everyone laughed together, Wes held up his three fingers and pointed the back of his hand to them.

"Read between the lines." This though just made them laugh harder. Wes let out a chuckled as Trent kissed his cheek, he loved his friends.

And he always would.


	6. Alyssa Lies

_A/N Hi readers. This oneshot is a little heavy and completely fictional though again I will stress how dark it is and may contain trigger warnings. Please enjoy and feel free to message me for talking. I'm here to listen. Thank you._

The Assembly Hall was deathly silent despite being filled with over 500 people, student and staff.

"It is not in sadness which we remember our student, Football star, Artist and Warbler Jamie Tasen, but in the joy of which he filled our days and moments and time with him. This tragedy having struck has brought to justice those who caused his misery but sadly just too late. I have asked the Warblers to sing in his honor."

Lead Council Member of the Warblers, Wes Montgomery a Junior who was already head of Student Council, Warbler Council and on his way to being Head Boy stepped forward to the Mic. "Jamie was a wonderful member of our choir and a joy to have as a friend. Before the end of term he told us he'd be appearing as David Posner in the Play the History Boys, his favourite film and play, which he confided me about. We'll be singing a song from the play, in his honor."

(**Thad**/_Warblers_/_**All**_)

_"Blackbird _**blackbird singing the blues all day  
Right outside of my door**_  
_**Blackbird **_blackbird _**why do you sit and say  
There's no sunshine in store  
All thru the winter you hung around  
Now I begin to feel homeward bound**_  
_**Blackbird **_blackbird __**gonna be on my way  
Where there's sunshine galore**__._

**Pack up all my care and woe,  
Here I go singing low  
**_Bye bye blackbird _**Blackbird**_  
_**Where somebody waits for me,  
Sugar's sweet so is she  
**_Bye bye blackbird _**blackbird**_  
No one here can love and understand me  
Oh what hard luck stories they all hand me_**  
Love and understand me,**_  
Make my bed and light the light,  
I'll arrive late tonight  
_**Blackbird bye bye.  
Blackbird **_**bye bye**_**. **

**Bluebird bluebird calling me far away  
I've been longing for you  
Bluebird bluebird what do I hear you say  
Skies are turning to blue  
I'm like a flower that's fading here  
Where ev'ry hour is one long tear**_  
Bluebird bluebird this is my lucky day  
__**Now my dreams will come true.**_

**Pack up all my care and woe,  
Here I go singing low  
**_Bye bye blackbird _**Blackbird**_  
_**Where somebody waits for me,  
Sugar's sweet so is she  
**_Bye bye blackbird _**blackbird**_  
No one here can love and understand me  
Oh what hard luck stories they all hand me_**  
Love and understand me,**_  
Make my bed and light the light,  
I'll arrive late tonight  
_**Blackbird bye bye.  
**_**Blackbird bye bye**_**."**

"We will conclude with a minutes silence." Arthur Carmichael said addressing all present. The Warblers remained where they were while the silence went on. The Dean dismissed the assembly and returned to his study. Dalton, had recently began allowing female students into it's ranks and the clubs were no exception, of course to get in one you had to audition. Though with the exceptional talent already there out of the handful of about 20 of 100 female students who auditioned, only one was accepted into the Warblers. That was last year, again the female population in Dalton grew, to 147, another two girls were accepted into the Warblers alongside Sebastian's sister. They were Rachel and Tina.

Over the next month, things at Dalton were low. Wes was called into the Dean's office with the Head Boy of the Year above.

"It's like there's a fear, boys, I don't know what to do."

"Well, things like child abuse cases aren't unheard of Sir. I mean, they're everywhere, we just don't see them." Wes said, "it could be anyone, they don't know who's hiding and they're afraid of losing someone close and dear."

"That's a load of shit Montgomery," the Head Boy Jesse St James muttered.

"Jesse, you have been warned before. Wes, tell me more about this."

"Well there was a school, I can't remember where but they showed the video to the school in classes after a teenager was beaten to death. After watching the video, six students from one class came forward to the faculty, they were saved. We could try it here."

"It just may work." The man thought. "OK Wes, I'm going to give this a try."

"But you can't tell them, they'd be on guard. Just show it it everyone in school. Thursday fourth Period. When clubs are on. Sometimes friends are the best people to be with."

Thursday Fourth Period.

Wes explained to the Warblers they were going to be watching a music video of a song they may be doing for Sectionals. The council sat among the others to watch.

_My little girl met a new friend  
Just the other day  
On the playground at school  
Between the tires and the swings  
But she came home with tear-filled eyes  
And she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa Lies"_

Wes surveyed the faces of the Warblers around him, squeezing the hand of Sebastian's sister, his girlfriend who laid her head on his shoulder.

_I just brushed it off at first  
Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt  
Or the things she had seen  
I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me  
And she said_

_Alyssa Lies  
To the classroom  
Alyssa lies  
Everyday at school  
Alyssa lies  
To the teachers  
As she tries to cover every bruise_

Wes heard the door go as a Warbler left the room, trailed by someone else. He remained here realising it was Nick and Jeff that had left.

_My little girl laid her head down  
That night to go to sleep  
As I stepped out the room I heard her say  
A prayer so soft and sweet  
God bless my mom and my dad  
And my new friend Alyssa  
Oh I know she needs you bad_

_Alyssa Lies  
To the classroom  
Alyssa lies  
Everyday at school  
Alyssa lies  
To the teachers  
As she tries to cover every bruise_

_I had the worst night of sleep in years  
As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears  
I knew exactly what i had to do  
But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news_

The door went again but Wes' eyes never left the screen.

_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
The lump in my throat grew bigger  
With every question that she asked  
Until I felt the tears run down my face  
And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today_

_'Cos she doesn't lie  
In the classroom  
She doesn't lie  
Anymore at school  
Alyssa lies  
With Jesus  
Because there's nothing anyone would do_

A boy from the other side of the room got up and walked out, this time, Wes followed, he had a suspicion of who it was.

_Tears filled my eyes,  
When my little girl asked me why Alyssa lies_

_Daddy tell me why  
Alyssa lies_

Nick chased Jeff down the corridors of Dalton as the blonde ran out into the hedge maze, curling and crying into his knees. "J?" Nick reached out a hand and Jeff flinched away from his hand. He was rocking and Nick heard him chanting softly.

"Pleasedon'thurtme. Pleasedon'thurtme. Pleasedon'thurtme. Pleasedon'thurtme. Pleasedon'thurtme." His body was shaking.

"Jeff, look at me please, it's me, Nick I won't ever hurt you. Look at me J, it's just me."

"Nicky?" He whispered.

"It's me J, I'm right here," he knelt in front of Jeff.

"Nicky please don't let him hurt me," Jeff begged.

"Who baby, who's going to hurt you?" Jeff looked down. "Jeff?"

"My dad."

_12 year old Jeff Sterling cried in the room where his mother slipped into an endless sleep caused by Cancer. "Mommy please don't go," he whispered as he hand went limp in his. Jeff's world crumbled so he hid. He escaped into the world of Batman comics, comforted by the happy endings and the hero. His world at home became a maze of not tripping and breaking his neck or cutting his self open on the broken glass littering the floors._

_One night. The night it all began Jeff woke screaming from a nightmare. Slipping his slippers on his feet he crept to get some water from downstairs. "What're you doing here?" A voice slurred and Jeff froze. "I asked you a question."_

_"J-J-Just getting some water Sir." Jeff's father had gone back to his military ways._

_"Without seeking permission? That won't do solder, you need punishment..."_

"Please don't let him punish me..." Jeff mumbled into Nick's chest.

"I won't let anybody hurt you baby. I promise. Jeff I can't let you go back there. Please, let me help you but we have t-"

"No Nicky, please, I can't tell anyone, he'll-" Jeff cut himself off.

"He'll what J?"

"He said if anyone found out, he'd kill you."

"Jeff I don't care, please, I just want you safe," he pressed a kiss to his temple. "Please, Jeff, please." There was a long silence.

"Ok."

"Huh?"

"I said OK. Nicky, I just don't wanna go back there..."

Tina looked for her brother after their dismissal. "Hey, Olivia, did you see Chris?"

"Um, I thought he left, in the middle of the video? Here, I'll help you look," she said, knowing Wes was busy with whoever left just before the end. The halls were quiet, after the video most students had gone outside to clear their heads having the rest of the day off. "Sh, in here," he could hear quiet sobs.

"That's Chris. Chris?" Tina walked in, not bothered about being in the boys toilets. "Clear," she called out. "Chris? Chris, are you OK?" She asked the girl crouching by her brother. Chris shook his head, he was crouch by one of the toilets.

"I've thrown up three times alr- four times." He mumbled.

"He doesn't have a fever," Olivia said quietly. "Chris what happened?"

"The video-"_ hands, lots of hands, holding him down_"flashbacks, pain," _bound, the flash of a camera and the sound of his own screams... _"Just pai-" he threw up again. _The men holding him down. Racist remarks then... It._ "Tina they're coming for me," he mumbled shaking. "Please.. nonono.." he cried.

"He's having some sort of panic attack with flash backs."

"Flash backs? To what?"

"Did anything happen to him as a kid?"

"I don-"

Chris whimpered and nodded. "Does it still happen?" He nodded again. "Chris? Baby what is it?"

"I-I-I can'-" he broke down completely the girls held him.

"Come on, my dorms closer," laying Chris down Tina stroked his hair while Olivia got him some water.

"Every week I for my checkup-"

"What checkup?"

"Chris got diagnosed with Diabetes the other week, that's why he collapsed but he's been going to the surgery for years, various ailments."

"No," Chris whined curling on his side. "I trusted him," he sobbed, "I trusted him and he, he-"

"Shh, it's OK Chris, everything will be OK."

Wes jogged down the corridor knocking on the closet which he saw slam. "Thad?" He asked softly, "Thad baby, I know it's you, open up? It's me, Wes."

"Wes?"

"Yeah, it's me baby, will you let me in?" The lock clicked and Wes let himself in, the light was on and Thad was hugging his knees. "Where was Seb today?" He asked softly.

"In bed with the flu."

"Any reason you walked out of there?" Thad whimpered closing in on himself. "It's just me baby.."

"She found out," Thad whimpered.

"That you-" Thad nodded. Thad had a history of parental neglect from his mother. His father, absent since he was born and his grandparents were often Thad's only safety. Recently they had passed but over the years they raised Thad who had slipped through the clutches of the care system that just didn't. "Did she do anything?" Thad sniffed rolling up his sleeve. "She did this?" Thad nodded as Wes inspected cuts and slashes to his skin.

"My chest too." He said softly. "She told me to break up with him but I can't lose him Wes, he's everything to me..." Thad sobbed.

"I won't let her hurt you Thad. I promise..."

**After being shown the video of Alyssa Lies 17 students of Dalton came forward to report various types and severity of abuse. All were removed from their situations.**

**Jeffery Sterling age 16 was placed with the Lynch Family and proceeds to play Bass in his free time. He is still together with his boyfriend Nick Duval and they are very happy.**

**Chris Cohen-Chang's physician was arrested for Child Trafficking, Child Porn and selling children in the Sex Trade. Chris visits therapy until he feels he is ready for it to end.**

**Thad Harwood's mother was arrested and given a life sentence. Thad was placed in the care of the Montgomery family. He is very happy and was accepted into NYU on the Child Protection Services course. His partner and Fiance, Sebastian Smythe studied Law, they were a wonderful team. In 2020 he and Sebastian adopted a six year old girl from a similar situation then his own.**

**All students who came forward received help and have improved remarkably.**


	7. Sibling's Secrets

Sibling's Secrets

The boys of Dalton Academy were closer than close. But this didn't mean they knew everything about each other. One boy this particularly applied to was Jeffery Sterling. Or as he was more known to his fans, Riker. When Jeff had been younger he and his siblings started a band, called R5. Everything was going wonderfully until he braved the world and came out. The story was leaked and Jeff's life turned to hell. Doing the only thing they could do to keep Jeff safe, his parents sent him to Dalton Academy. Only one other boy knew of his past and this was his boyfriend and best friend forever Nick Duval. Jeff and his Siblings were all a year apart. Jeff was the oldest, followed by his sister Rydel, then his brother's Rocky, Ross and Ryland. Ryland wasn't in the band, unless they needed someone to fill in, the band's drummer was called Ellington Ratliff a boy who they had grown up with and all were friends.

Jeff's secret was kept secret. Well until his family decided to pay him a visit to school in his second year for his birthday. They had emailed Nick and asked him to get the Warblers in the Choir room on the day to help set up. Thad was first to recognize the band.

"Holy Crap you're R5!" He said shocked. Silence descended on the room. Suddenly it broke as a hand smacked Thad around the head.

"Language Thad."

"Sorry Wes, but, that's R5... Wait, where's Riker?"

"He'll be here," Rydel said placing a box on the table.

"Um not to sound stupid or anything but why are you here for Jeff's birthday, I mean he's not sick right? Nicky, Jeff doesn't have Cancer does he?" A freshman asked.

"Wh- No, no, Jeff's fine, look everything will make sense just, come on, let's set up." Nick said.

"They don't know?" Ross asked softly and Nick shook his head. Once they were ready, Nick made the call to Jeff and the blonde set off to meet his boyfriend in the Choir Room.

Jeff had a feeling Nick was planning something for his birthday. He hadn't really been trying to hide it too much, but Jeff was touched by his love. So when he got a text to come to the choir room, but not in his uniform, he put on his yellow jeans and red shirt and headed down.

Nick and Rydel nodded to each other and began handing out the bowls. "What're we doing?" Wes asked.

"Well in our family," Rocky began, "nothing says 'happy birthday' like your friends throwing cream pies."

"And Jeff loves pranks," Nick said "and don't worry, I cleared it with the Dean so long as we clean up. OK, he's on his way, places!"

Whatever Nick was planning Jeff thought he was ready. But he never factored what Nick was truly capable of. Arriving at the choir room he twisted the handle of the door and opened it. The room was empty and dark so he shrugged and closed the door, reaching to flick on the lights. When they flicked on, he froze. There, stood poised as statues were the Warblers and the other members of R5 and Ryland. "Shi-" before he could complete his curse thirty or more cream pies were thrown with precise aim at his face and body followed by a "Happy Birthday Jeff!"

"Nicky, did you do all this for me?" Nick grinned but it faded when he saw the evil glint in Jeff's eye, "come're," he smirked.

"Nononono.." Nick ran around the back of the couch but Jeff was one step ahead and leapt over the back to catch Nick in his arms. "Noooo, cruel," he muttered.

"Aw don't worry Nicky, _they're_ next." He raised an eyebrow at his siblings.

"Crap" Ross cursed but submitted to Jeff's gaze and one by one they willingly hugged him.

"Holy Shit."

"Thad!"

"Sorry Wes, but look."

"Holy shit." Wes muttered causing Nick and Jeff to snort with laughter.

After explaining to Thad and the Warblers his secret Jeff begged their forgiveness which after mock-consideration they forgave him. That night Nick and Jeff went to the hotel where the band were staying. There were four bed rooms in their suite. Nick and Jeff shared the master, Ryland and Ross one room. Rydel had the single and Rocky and Ell shared the last room. They stayed up talking together. Eventually they headed to bed for the night.

9 AM found Nick cooking breakfast for his boyfriend and the others. "Morning," Jeff grinned hugging his waist from behind, kissing his cheek.

"Morning, how're you feeling?"

"Good, very good," Jeff grinned nibbling Nick's earlobe.

"Mmm, J, I don't wanna burn this, go wake the others then we can be alone later?"

"OK. Love you."

"Love you too."

Jeff knocked on Rydel's bedroom door and walked in. The room was empty but he heard the shower running. "'Del, breakfast is nearly ready."

"Out in five."

Rolling his eyes he woke Ross and Ryland up, and the two young zombies dragged themselves to the couch where they fell asleep again. Moving the the next room he slammed the door suddenly to the screams. "J, are you OK?" Nick called concerned, but he got no answer.

"Jeff?" Rydel tried, coming out fully dressed.

"Riker!" This caught his attention.

"What happened?"

"Roc- Ell- they were making out!"

"Frick," Rydel muttered. "Morons cover up!" She called bounding inside. "You idiots. You were supposed to tell him months ago!"

"Months!"

"Oops, my bad," Rocky muttered.

After the initial shock of finding his brother and friend in bed together Jeff was happy for them, but it took him a while to be able to look at them again. After the shock the family and band agree 'no more secrets' especially from Jeff. They became much better at communicating and more comfortable speaking openly.

Jeff's Junior Year the Warblers came to his home in Spring Break. His family lived on an old farm and converted the old Barn into Sleeping and Living Quarters for the boys, Nick and Jeff. The only new member was a transfer in Jeff's year, Sebastian Smythe. The boys didn't spend all of their time together but usually congregated in groups, including the members of R5 but not Ryland as he had decided he'd wanted to go the Summer Camp, Ross deciding against it and age 14 was the youngest boy there.

The drive back to Dalton was split into the cars. Nick was driving himself, Jeff, Thad, Trent and Sebastian. Jeff noticed about half way back how quiet Sebastian was being. "What's up with you Seb?"

"Wha-? Nothing, just tired I guess." He shrugged

"Who're you texting?"

"My brother," he lied, "he's starting Dalton, he's a Sophomore, transferring." He was telling the truth at that.

"Two of you? Kill me now," Nick muttered.

"Actually when you put the two of us together, he's slightly worse."

"Is that even possible?" Trent asked raising an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't think, but seriously where as I'm gay and only into guys, Andrew is Pansexual. He will make passes at anyone, even teachers."

"Interesting Semester ahead then." Jeff mumbled.

The Semester did indeed go interestingly. It began when they met Andrew.

"Hey you!"

"Andrew, dude, it's been too long," Sebastian hugged his brother. Andrew was a clone of the older Smythe, just with more youthful glee in his eyes as he gazed over the boys.

"Let me guess, Nick, Jeff, Fred, Thad and you must me Trent," his eyes did a once over on the Junior who stammered out a yes. "Can someone show me to my room, so I can unpack, it's room 35?"

"Awesome Andrew," Sebastian clapped him on the shoulder. "That's Trent's dorm!" He grinned as did Andrew.

"Well, looks like we'll be good friends then." Andrew smirked and picked up his bag. Trent showed Andrew to their room and unpacked his own things. Trent excused himself for Football practice and Andrew got comfortable in one his bed pulling out his kindle after changing from his travel clothes.

Trent returned at 7, his gym bag over his shoulder, thin material of his shirt clinging to his chest and abs. Andrew was sitting back against the headboard, in a pair of ripped jeans and shirtless, a pair of black frame glasses sitting on his nose as he read from his kindle. He looked up from what he was reading and saw Trent, smiling he put the book down, the older boy was frozen in front of the door, a little surprised at Andrew's state of dress. With a grin Andrew walked over, pushing his glasses up on his nose he lifted his hand to cup Trent's cheek and stroke it with his thumb. Being around the same height Andrew rested their foreheads together, Trent's eyes were closed with nerv- "I can't," Andrew breathed and grabbed a shirt from his open bag and slid past Trent out of the room. Confused Trent leaned back against the door and shook his head, heading for the shower.

Andrew returned the the room late and from the sounds of it, drunk. He stumbled blindly to his bed and fell on it while Trent watched from his bed, sighing he rolled over to face the wall, wishing the semester would come quickly to an end.

By the third week Andrew had been out of the dorm by 7:30 at the latest, just to avoid Trent on an evening and Trent had had enough. He'd spoken to Sebastian, concerned and Sebastian had spoken to his brother but things didn't improve. Sebastian however was having his own problems with a boy. He was always texting someone far away and it was driving the Warblers crazy. One day Trent was in the bathroom combing through his tangles, considering booking a haircut when the door to the bedroom opened and voices argued. He decided to stay put.

"Andrew, you can't tell anyone!"

"What're you gonna tell Jeff? You can't tell him! That's my point!" Andrew argued Sebastian.

"So what if he finds out, I love him and I don't care who knows Andrew. I want to be able to hold him in my arms and tell him I love him" Sebastian was in love? Trent kept silent.

"That isn't the point Seb, he's 14! Three years younger then you."

"So, you like Trent."

Andrew said nothing for a few moments. "I thought we weren't going to talk about that," he said lowly.

"I'm sorry, I didn-"

"No, you didn't, invite him but when Jeff sees him and asks him why the others aren't here-"

"Rydel knows. She's coming with him. Jeff would never believe they let Ross come to Ohio alone."

Ross? Sebastian liked Jeff's little brother? And Andrew liked him. He waited until the door closed and the room was silent before venturing back out. It was 8 and Andrew would most-likely be at Scandals. Sitting on his bed he dragged a hand over his face. He had to end this and he had to end it tonight.

The music from Scandals pulsed from the building as Trent walked past the sleeping bouncer barely flashing his fake ID. He saw Sebastian at the bar, alone and Andrew was dancing with a random man, clearly in his thirties at a bare minimum. "How long?" He asked sitting beside Sebastian and not even looking at him as he waved the barman over, ordering a beer.

"How long what? Since Andrew liked you? Since I've been with Ross? Or how long did I know you were hiding in the bathroom?"

"You knew?"

"Don't worry, he doesn't. And in regards to your previous questions, since the beginning of Semester, since Spring Break and the second we got into your room."

"Why Seb? Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't you tell someone and God, Jeff is gonna rip you to pieces!"

"I know and he asked me not to, he's my brother. I owe him as much to keep his secrets as he has mine. Now I think you want to put a stop to the things that he does and I used to do around here and if you don't act soon, you'll lose your chance for tonight. See, that man over there likes young boys. Teenagers, he's really just a creepy perv and if you don't take Andrew from him, Andrew will let him do stuff. If I try he ignores me, now go over there and for fuck's sake, get your man." He pushed Trent from the bar stool and the teenager drained the remains of his drink, placed the bottle on the bar and walked over to where The man currently had his hands on Andrew's hips and backside.

"Get your creepy, pervy old man hands off my boyfriend," he said in a diva tone, pushing the man from Andrew.

"Boyfriend? Really Trent, since when?" Andrew argued pulling back.

"Since this." Before Andrew could argue Trent pulled him by the shirt, crashing their lips together. After a moment of resistance Andrew melted into the kiss, his arms lifting around Trent's neck as Trent pulled his body closer to his.

Nationals came around with Andrew on the team, now he was no longer avoiding Trent. The Warblers traveled to Florida where the competition was being held Rydel and Ross met them there. Rocky and Ell were 'working on music' as they said and Ryland was in bed with flu. The night they arrived Rydel had agreed to distract Jeff so Ross and Sebastian could spend some time together. Unfortunately, Nick and Jeff wanted to head to the Arcade where Sebastian, Ross, Andrew and Trent were. Unfortunately for Sebastian, it was the very moment he leaned in for a kiss did Jeff see him.

Sebastian woke in his bed, Ross looking down on him with concern, holding some ice on Sebastian's left eye. "What happened?"

"My brother saw us. I'm sorry Seb, I didn't see him."

"It's OK Ross, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, my mom called, Jeff got a shouting at but he still doesn't like you too much."

"I had a hunch, I did start to date his little brother. What damage did he do?"

"Well, your eye isn't bruised, just a little red, Rydel can cover that for the competition but his did hurt his hand. He should be good for competition though, maybe I should have told him."

"You did what you thought was right. Don't worry Ross, he'll get over it."

And he did. Eventually. But back to now.

Rydel and Ross waited with the Warblers backstage before their performance. Rydel hugged Jeff as he went on the stage and the last choir from Colorado Springs exited. A boy stood by her and Ross, he had been introduced as the Captain, but she didn't catch his name. Even from just the side on glance at him she had, she knew he was cute. "Supporting your boyfriend?" He asked casually as Ross slipped away for a better view.

"My brother," she said not looking at him. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Me either. Or a girlfriend. I'm Hunter Clarington."

"Rydel Ly-Sterling," she corrected herself, incase he knew the band.

"Well, Rydel _Lynch_, it's nice to meet you." He grinned.

"How did you?"

"I like the band, the songs are cool too. See you around."

"You too Hunter. You too."

After the Summer when they returned to Dalton, Sebastian having spent half the summer with the family. Rydel had gotten a new Facebook friend and she had Hunter had spent the holiday sending messages and she sent him tickets to one of their shows. Club Under 21 in LA Rydel met Hunter and got him in the club. "Nice to see you again."

"You too," she grinned kissing his cheek. "Come on, we're on in five." She grinned and pulled him to the a booth where her friends were sat with Nick, Sebastian, Andrew and Trent. "Guys, this is Hunter, play nice." She left them to get changed into her costume.

After the show Rydel found Hunter ordering drinks. After a night of dancing where her brothers had long returned to their hotel he offered to walk her back. Smiling she let him. "So, I'm transferring. After both my and Dalton's choir went through to the final three but we won, Dalton offered me a scholarship, to take them the extra way to win."

"Meaning if I want to see you this year I need to see my brothers? If I must," she said faking dramatically. Not only was Jeff in his Senior year Ross was starting as a Freshman to spend a year with Sebastian before Graduation. "I look forward to it. Well, this is me, see you soon?"

"See you soon," Hunter smiled and turned to leave, Rydel rolled her eyes and turned him back, pressing a light kiss to his lips.

"Night," she said softly closing the door to her room behind her.

It was just a Semester and a half into the school year when the siblings visited Dalton for Jeff's 18th Birthday. Hunter Clarington had been named Captain of the Warblers, Jeff got his first real solo at Regionals and Andrew and Trent did a duet, with Nick leading a group number. But as the boys and Rydel got into Scandals Jeff noticed the change in his sister. More specifically the change in his sister when she was around Hunter Clarington.

"Are you kidding me?!" Jeff exclaimed confronting Rydel alone. "I thought we agreed no more secrets?"

"Jeff-"

"Rydel, why?"

"I didn't expect it, but Jeff, he's charming and sweet and cares about me," she told him as Hunter rejoined them.

"Do you promise never to hurt my sister?"

Taken a little back by Jeff's tone Hunter nodded. "I would never hurt her Jeff, I promise."

"No more secrets?"

"No more secrets," she smiled and hugged Jeff tightly and Jeff held her.

"You look after my little sister."

"I'm not so little Je-"

"Del. You'll always be my little sister."

"I will Jeff. Always."

Jeff sat next to Nick, sipping a beer. "I love my siblings, but I hate them. I mean, first Rocky and Ell, then Ross and Sebastian of _all _people and finally Hunter and Rydel? What next, Ryland and... I don't know, Trent's sister?"

"Um..."

"You're kidding me?"

"Yes, I am. It's Thad's sister," Nick said quickly and Jeff banged his head against the table. "So many siblings... So few ways of keeping track," He muttered and Nick chuckled.


	8. Over-Active Imagination

Over-Active Imagination

Jeff Sterling liked to read books. He liked to read about magic and fantasy, but sometimes reading could go quite wrong when it came to Jeff. It started when he was a child and his grandmother read him Paddington Bear for bedtime. Jeff had fallen asleep half the way through and when he awoke in the morning and went for breakfast there was a brown bear in a blue raincoat standing on a suitcase searching through the cupboards until his paw held a jar of Marmite.

"Paddington! Grandma, look!"

"Goodness me!" His grandmother exclaimed, not sure what to do in this situation. Unsure how to get rid of him, Paddington came to live with Jeff and his grandmother for the Summer. One day Jeff asked to hear the story again, this time he stayed awake through the whole story and went to bed after being tucked in. The next morning, Paddington was gone.

Over the years Jeff's home inhabited many fictional characters from Teenage Spies and Elves that make shoes at night to Aliens that travel time and space in a blue phone-box. Jeff's poor parents were at their wits end when they sent him to Dalton. His first roommate was an Asian boy from the year above called Wes Montgomery. He was like an older brother to Jeff and didn't jusge him for being gay.

One day when Wes returned to their room Jeff was awake with an open book on his chest glasses hanging from his face. Suddenly a crash from the bathroom caught his attention, running to the door Wes froze. "What the-?" Stood in front of him was none other than Dobby the house elf from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets- "hang on," looking back at Jeff he saw the very same book on Jeff's chest. The elf cowered from Wes. "Hey, calm down, OK, umm... Wait here," Wes said moving to wake Jeff. "Jeff, Jeff, wake up!" He whispered urgently.

"Wha-? Wes, what is it?" He yawned.

"You won't believe this but there's a house elf in our bathroom."

"No way... Shit," he whispered looking at the book on his chest.

"What?"

"It's my fault, I can do like this wierd magic stuff and when I fall asleep in the middle of a book, the last character name I read comes to life."

"This has happened before?"

"Since I was a kid."

"How do we fix it?"

"I have to finish the book," he said looking at the small amount he still had to read. "I can finish before dinner. There's only like... three chapters if that?"

"Then read fast, I've read that book and he had a knack for self harm, when he feels he's done bad, hurry," Jeff nodded and found where he was, replacing his glasses on his face.

That wasn't the last encounter Dalton Academy had with fictional characters, just after the Christmas Break Jeff fell asleep reading Percy Jackson when Wes found a Centaur styling his hair in the mirror. Sighing he woke Jeff for him to finish the book.

The next school year Jeff moved into Dorm 36 with his new boyfriend, Nick Duval. When Nick arrived back from History he found Jeff sleeping curled on his side, a book open and his glasses on the bed. "Hello." A voice said from above him. Looking up horrified he saw a ten year old boy sitting cross-legged on the ceiling. "I'm Peter, Peter Pan." He said standing on the ceiling and sticking a hand out for Nick to shake, but not before he spat on it.

"I'll pass, um.. Where did you come from?"

"I don't know," the boy sat back down, "one minute I was flying over the lagoon, teasing old Hook, then I was here," he shrugged.

"How're you doing that?"

"What?"

"Sitting on the ceiling."

"Oh, um, Happy thoughts, faith, trust and Pixie Dus- Tink? Where's Tink?" He began to panic and sank down. Nick caught him and sat him on the bed.

"OK, calm down, we'll get you back to the Lagoon and Tink." Nick said not even convincing himself. "Jeff," he nudged his boyfriend as the small boy hugged him.

"Yes Nicky?" Jeff mumbled in his sleep.

"Jeff, I need you to wake up." Jeff moaned in his sleep and sat, rubbing his eyes. He saw the small boy hugging Nick and groaned.

"Not again," he whined.

"What do you mean again?"

"My magic Nicky, if I fall asleep reading I bring a character to life."

"For how long?"

"Until I finish the book." He rubbed his eyes. "But I can't read any more, my eyes are hurting. Maybe having him around for a while won't be too bad, I mean last year I brought Dobby to my and Wes' room."

"Seriously? Why wasn't I told?"

"You were in bed with migraines."

"Aww, I miss all the fun," he said then remembered Peter. "So, what do we do with him?"

"Ummm... Maybe we should tell Wes." Jeff said after a minute of thinking. "Wes?" Jeff knocked on his door and the Asian boy opened it. "I did it again," he said quietly as Wes laid eyes on Peter.

"Come on in," he said. Since Wes had his own room but for two people Jeff asked him to keep emergency supplies like clothes just in case he couldn't finish a book. Peter was lucky Jeff's mother had suggested it to him. Dressed in normal clothes they decided to say he was Nick's little brother who was staying with him due to a family emergency so the Dean had allowed it. What he didn't like was not being able to fly everywhere. He had to walk while he was in the school and learn to use a knife and fork at Dinner.

A week later Jeff finally finished the book and over night Peter was gone from Dalton.

Later in the year Wes ws given a roommate. Trent Nixon a boy in Nick and Jeff's year moved out of his room as his roommate was acting very homophobic towards Trent. He was dating a boy in the school called Sebastian Smythe but he already had a roommate and who also was gay so Trent didn't ask to switch. One day he was watching a film with Sebastian's sister who also happened to be dating Wes. As they watched the Fellowship of the Ring a knock came to the dorm door so they paused it and Trent answered. A small person, with large hairy feet walked in, he had dark chocolate curls and bright blue, wide eyes and he was just under four feet. "Um, excuse me, can you tell me how to get to Rivendell? Wow, you really are tall, are you elves?"

The two stared wide eyed, moments later Wes returned to the room. "Wes, can you think of any reason possible that we are looking at who can only be described as Elijah Wood but short or even daresay Frodo Baggins?" Trent asked.

"Looks like Jeff's been reading again," the Asian said casually placing his satchel on his bed and pecking his stunned girlfriend on the cheek.

"How long will he be staying?" Trent asked later as they sipped coffee, Frodo was sleeping on Wes' bed having taken the news he was no longer on his quest temporarily, in not the best possible way.

"Until Jeff finishes the book." Jeff had been to see who had appeared and was currently reading the rest of the story while Nick was at Football.

"I guess it could have been worse," his girlfriend Olivia said from beside him.

"How could today have gone any worse?" Trent asked.

"He could have brought Pippin and Merry," she shrugged and Trent shuddered.

"Pippin and Merry _and _Nick and Jeff? Just kill me now," he said and the couple burst into laughter.


End file.
